narniafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lew, czarownica i stara szafa (film Disney)
Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa (ang. The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, 2005)- amerykański film fantasy, oparty na powieści C. S. Lewisa pod tytułem Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa z serii Opowieści z Narnii. Fabuła Film zaczyna się nalotem nad Londynem.Edmund z zaciekawieniem ogląda go przez okno,dopóki nie zauważa go mama która zabiera go od okna i woła Piotra aby ten zabrał brata do schronu.Edmund na początku stawia opór,ale idzie ze starszym bratem.W tym samym czasie Zuzanna wyciąga Łucje z łóżka i wszyscy biegną z mamą do schronu.Edmund wraca się po zdjęcie taty.Za bratem biegnie wkurzony na maxa Piotr.Widząc że Edmund stoji bardzo blisko okna Piotr łapie go w ramiona i padają na ziemie ponieważ bomba padła na okno i kawałki szkła były w całym pokoju.Potem wracają do schronu,Piotr krzyczy na Edmunda i wyzywa od idiotów.Matka go ucisza i postanawia trzymać dzieci z dala od domu.Następnego dnia żegnają się z mamą na peronie i wsiadają do pociągu. thumb|180px|Faun [[Tumnus]]W ten sposób trafiają one do domu starego profesora Kirke. Pewnego dnia, podczas zabawy w chowanego, Łucja Pevensie wchodzi do starej szafy, chcąc się schować. W ten sposób trafia do magicznej krainy zwanej Narnia. Spotyka tam przyjaznego fauna, Tumnusa, który opowiada mu o złej Czarownicy, która rzuciła czas Wiecznej Zimy na Narnię. Faun każe więc dziewczynce uciekać, aby nie została złapana przez Wiedźmę. Rodzeństwo nie wierzy jej jednak w istnienie krainy. thumb|leftNiedługo potem do Narnii trafia idący za Łucją Edmund. Niestety, trafia on na Czarownicę, która sprytem wyciąga z niego cenne informacje. Wracając, Edmund natyka się na Łucję i wracają razem do domu. Tam nadal nikt nie wierzy w opowieści Łucji, ponieważ Edmund wyrzeka się obecności w niej. thumb|302px|[[Rodzeństwo Pevensie i bobry]]Kiedy dochodzi do odkrycia Narnii także przez Zuzannę i Piotra, Tumnus zostaje porwany. Dzieci spotykają natomiast pana Bobra, który zaprasza ich do swojego domu na obiad. Tam dowiadują się o przepowiedni dotyczącej rodzeństwa, Aslanie i Białej Czarownicy. Tymczasem znika Edmund. Pani Bobrowa z mężem i rodzeństwem Pevensie uciekają, w obawie, że może dopaść ich Biała Czarownica. Ta faktycznie zaczyna pogoń, nie zastając jednak tam dzieci, posyła w dalszą pogoń wilki. thumb|left|318px|[[Aslan]]Śnieg zaczyna topnieć. Kończy się Wielka Zima. Koniec spowodowany jest przybyciem do Narnii Aslana. Bobry i rodzeństwo docierają szczęśliwie do obozu Aslana i opowiadają o zaistniałej sytuacji samemu Aslanowi. Ten obiecuje im pomoc. Pewnego dnia Łucja i Zuzanna zostają zaatakowane przez wilka Maugrima. Na pomoc przybywa im Piotr, który zabija wilka. Łucja i Zuzanna rzucają się mu na szyję.Aslan pasuje Piotra na rycerza a Piotrek zyskuje miano rycerza Narnii. Kilku Narnijczyków rusza w pogoń za innym wilkiem i w ten sposób docierają do obozu Czarownicy. thumb|202pxNastępnej nocy do Piotra i dziewczynek dociera informacja, że ich brat został odbity i czeka na nich. Po rozmowie z Aslanem dmund pochodzi do rodzęństwa,Łucja i Zuzanna przytulają go.Dzieci postanawiają zostać w Narnii, póki sprawy nie zostaną załatwione. Zuzanna ćwiczy strzelanie z łuku, Piotr i Edmund walkę mieczem, a Łucja rzut sztyletem. W tym czasie dochodzi do nich informacja, że do obozu Aslana przybyła Biała Czarownica. thumb|left|148pxBiała Czarownica widzi się w cztery oczy z Aslanem. Ona chciała zabić Edmunda jako swojego niewolnika i zdrajcę Aslana. Podczas dyskusji Aslan postanawia sam poświęcić się. Biała Czarownica i Aslan spotykają się więc przy Kamiennym Stole, gdzie lew zostaje przez nią zabity. Łucja i Zuzanna, które obserwowały to wydarzenie, podbiegły do Aslana, kiedy wszyscy już odeszli, chcąc go ratować. Niestety było za późno. thumb|292pxW końcu przychodzi czas na ostateczną bitwę. Wojska Piotra i Jadis stanęły naprzeciw siebie, walcząc o władzę w Narnii. Edmund zostaje ranny przez Jadis.Piotr opętany orzez furię chce zabić Jadis,ale ta zyskuje przewagę.Aslan zabija wiedźmę. Bitwę wygrywa oczywiście Piotr, po interwencji zmartwychwstałego Aslana i uratowanych Narnijczyków.Łucja pada Piotrowi w ramiona,po chwllii idą do rannego Edmunda,któreego chce dobić karzeł Czarownicy.Zuzanna strzela do karła z łuku.Łucja daje Edmundowi napój leczący rany.Chłopiec na chwilę przestaje oddychać,ale po chwili odzyskuje przytomność.Piotr ciągnie go w ramiona szlochając.Łucja i Zuzanna dołanczają się do uścisku.Po paru minutach Łucja idzie leczyć rannych,a Aslan odmienia zamienionych w kamień.Następnego dnia w zamku Ker-Paravel rodzęństwo zostaje koronowane.Po 15 latach panowania wracają do realnego świata.Odkrywają że w świecie minęła dosłownie chwila od ich zniknięcia.Łucja w nocy chce iść do szafy,ale Profesor mówi jej że sam próbował i się nie da.Ale może do Narnii powrócą? Gdy Łucja wychodzi z pokoju przejście do Narnii się otwiera KONIEC Postaci *Łucja Pevensie - najmłodsza z rodzeństwa, odkryła Narnia jako pierwsza. *Edmund Pevensie - starszy od Łucji, odkrył Narnię jako drugi. Ukrywał to jednak przed resztą. Został porwany przez Jadis i uratowany przez Aslana. *Zuzanna Pevensie - starsza siostra Łucji i Edmunda. Nie wierzyła Łucji w opowieści o Narnii, ale potem uwierzyła. *Piotr Pevensie - najstarszy z rodzeństwa, także nie wierzył Łucji. *Tumnus - faun, z którym zaprzyjaźniła się Łucja. *Aslan - lew, najwyższy władca Narnii. Pomaga dzieciom pokonać Czarownicę. *Pan Bóbr i Pani bobrowa - przyjaciele rodzeństwa, pomogli im uciec przed Jadis i dostać się do obozu Aslana. *Oreus - centaur, pomocnik Aslana i Piotra *Jadis- surowa królowa Narnii, pokonana w ostatecznej bitwie przez Aslana. *Lis - przyjaicel rodzeństwa, pomógł im uciec przed wilkami. *Maugrim - wilk, pomocnik Czarownicy. Został zabity przez Piotra. *Digory Kirke - profesor, do którego domu trafiło rodzeństwo Pevensie. *Pani Mcready - pomocnika profesora, surowa dla dzieci. *Helena Pevensie - mama rodzeństwa Pevensie. *Pan Pevensie - ojciec rodzeństwa, walczył na wojnie. Obsada *Georgie Henley - Łucja Pevensie *Skandar Keynes - Edmund Pevensie *William Moseley - Piotr Pevensie *Anna Popplewell - Zuzanna Pevensie *Liam Neeson - Aslan (głos) *Tilda Swinton - Biała Czarownica *James McAvoy - faun Tumnus *Jim Broadbent - Digory Kirke Obsada w polskiej wersji językowej *Danuta Stenka – Jadis *Władysław Kowalski – Profesor Digory Kirke *Grzegorz Damięcki– Pan Tumnus *Piotr Machalica – Aslan *Piotr Deszkiewicz – Piotr Pevensie *Marta Dąbrowska – Zuzanna Pevensie *Maja Cygańska – Łucja Pevensie *Kamil Kubik –Edmund Pevensie Różnice pomiędzy książką, a filmem *W filmie rozszerzono wstęp (scena nalotów na Londyn, pożegnanie na dworcu). *Łucja według filmu trafia po raz pierwszy do Narnii podczas zabawy w chowanego, według książki, podczas zwiedzania domu. *Profesor po raz pierwszy w filmie ukazuje się, gdy wpada na niego Łucja, w książce, gdy dzieci przyjeżdżają do jego domu. *W filmie zrezygnowano z postaci drozda, który prowadzi rodzeństwo Pevensie do bobra. *W książce dzieci wraz z bobrami wychodzą znad bobrowej tamy, przed przyjściem wilków, w filmie, uciekają przed nimi tajnym tunelem. *W książce dzieci nie spotykają lisa. *W filmie dodano scenę przy wodospadzie. *W książce dzieci nie uciekają przed Mikołajem, natomiast w filmie myślą, że to Biała Czarownica. *W filmie skrócono pobyt dzieci u bobrów. *W książce bobry dostają w prezencie od Mikołaja naprawienie tamy oraz nową maszynę do szycia, w filmie nie dostają nic. *W filmie skrócono scenę, w której Narnijczycy odbijają Edmunda z rąk Białej Czarownicy. *W filmie skrócono scenę podróży Białej Czarownicy z Edmundem do obozu. *W filmie zaniechano nakręcenia sceny, w której Biała Czarownica zamienia biesiadującyh Narnijczyków w kamień. *W filmie rozszerzono przebieg bitwy. *W książce dziewczynki nie informują chłopców o śmierci Aslana. Ciekawostki *Podczas oglądania filmu warto przyjrzeć się scenie koronacji. Możemy na niej zobaczyć pumę z okularami i wąsami (jest to zwierzę, któremu Edmund nakreślił wąsy i okulary, kiedy ten był zamieniony w kamień). *Scena, w której rodzeństwo i bobry decydują się iść po zamarzniętej rzece została nakręcona w Polsce, w okolicy Białowieży. *Większa część filmu została nakręcona w studio. *Tworząc fantastyczne postaci, takie jak fauny czy centaury, aktorzy zakładali spodnie w kolorze jaskrawozielonym. Później, na ekranie komputerów, "zielone obszary" były pokrywane odpowiadającą filmowi fakturą. *Do scen, w których dzieci jeździły na grzbiecie Aslana, używano plastikowego posągu lwa. Nagrody *Złoty Glob w kategorii Najlepsza Muzyka Filmowa (nominacja) *Złoty Glob w kategorii Najlepsza Piosenka Filmowa (nominacja) *MTV Movie Awrds w kategorii Najlepszy Czarny Charakter (nominacja) *Oscar w kategorii Najlepsza Charakteryzacja *Oscar w kategorii Najleszy dźwięk (nominacja) *Oscar w kategorii Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne (nominacja) Wpadki *Kiedy Pan Tumnus wpada na Łucję, ilość śniegu na jego parasolu różni się na wielu ujęciach kamer. *Kiedy Aslan niesie Łucję i Zuzannę na swoich plecach, spiesząc się na bitwę, to chociaż biegną bardzo szybko, ich włosy nie są rozwiewane przez wiatr. *Podczas niektórych scen, w których występuje Pani Mcready, widać jak w jej okularach odbijają się światła reflektorów. *Chwilę przed wstrząsem, wywołanym przez złamanie kamiennego stołu, Zuzanna przygotowuje się do niego (wyrzuca ręce, zgina się w talii). *Podczas ucieczki przed Białą Czarownicą (jak sądzą) dzieci zostawiają za sobą ślady na śniegu. Następnie chowają się pod skarpą. Każdy mógłby zobaczyć, że ślad się urywa. Film DVD thumb|Okładka filmu DVDFilm Opowieści z Narnii: Lew, Czarownica i Stara Szafa trafił na płyty DVD w roku 2006. Na oryginalnej płycie możemy obejrzeć film w kilku wersjach językowych, m.in. w polskiej i angielskiej. W takich też językach możemy czytać napisy. Na filmie DVD znajdują się także dodatki specjalne, takie jak niewykorzystane sceny, komentarze aktorów i reżysera, ekipy filmowej itp. Okładkę filmu DVD zdobi plakat filmu, przedstawiający Aslana, Białą Czarownicę, rodzeństwo Pevensie i słynną latarnię. W niektórych krajach została wydana rozszerzona o 7 minut wersja filmu. Niestety, nigdy nie doczekała się ona polskiego wydania. fr:Le Monde de Narnia : Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique jp:ナルニア国物語/第1章: ライオンと魔女 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Opowieści z Narnii